Big Brother Edward
by peygoodwin
Summary: What if Edward had a secret he wasn’t telling anyone? Well what is his secret? The Answer is his younger half human sister Tyler…


Big Brother Edward

Big Brother Edward

By: Peyton Goodwin

Chapter 1

_4 years before Twilight_

_Edward's POV_

I slammed the car door and drove off not even wanting to be close to Emmett. He is such an imbecile he needs to learn everyone does not like to see him show off his muscles while singing Macho Man. I could feel the heat of the sun from my window, I hate this. I hate Texas, the sun, makes it to where I can only go out at night. I listened to the thoughts of others as I drove around downtown Houston.

"_Who is the hunk in that Volvo? Is he single?"-blonde haired girl _

"_Money…Money….need food"-Hobo_

"_Keep walking, Keep walking"- Boy staring at a girls butt._

The usual thoughts but then I heard a young girls thoughts that surprised me,_ "Please just leave, don't make me kill you…O no I'm going to have to kill him. O no I haven't hunted in about a month, please don't come any closer…Please!!"_

That was definitely not a usual thought; I followed the thought, looking for the young girl. I arrived at an alley and I could hear a group of guys messing with some girl. I drove into the alley seeing the girl pinned up to the wall by a man. The guy dropped the girl and jumped out of the way of the car so not to get run over.

I leaned over the seat and opened the car door and I could see the young girl better. She had dark brown curly hair with chocolate covered eyes, she was a little tan. "Get in the car," I ordered her and she looked up at me and hopped in. Right when she closed the door I sped off back out the alley and down the street. We sat in silence till I heard her thoughts,

"_Why did I get in the car? Stupid Tyler, stupid." _I laughed at her beating her self up and she looked at me strange. "Sorry," I said nodding, "Um…do you need me to drop you off some where? Maybe call some one for you?" She shook her head, "I really don't have any where to go and I don't know anyone around here so I can't really call any body."

I looked at her again she looked only 11 years old she must have run away or something_. "Why did you get in the car you could have just killed those guys and then you wouldn't have to tell anyone any thing."- Tyler. _"You know that you can get out now if you don't want to tell me anything," I said without thinking.

She turns to me, eyes wide, "Your one of them, one of me…or more like half of me. O my god this is great you don't hunt humans do you I am totally against it I think animals are just a fine substitute-". I cut her off, "So you're a vampire too but what are you doing in the sun you could expose us and the voultri will be after you in a heartbeat."

She laughed, "Like I said I'm only half vampire and the voultri doesn't know about me and I plan to keep it that way. Plus since I am only half I don't sparkle like my dad did in the sun lucky I got my mom's skin not my dad's. But I did get his eye's, hair and nose.-" I cut her off again, "So your only half vampire and you say your dad is a vampire and your mom a human? Are you sure because vampires can't reproduce?"

She frowned and crossed her arms, "Yes I can run as fast as you, I'm as strong as you, almost as beautiful as you, can't sparkle and I only need blood once a month and I can sleep. Yes I am positive vampires can reproduce if they couldn't please tel be how I got here then." I laughed, "I guess they can then but I still think that there is more to it then just that." She sighed, "Think what you want but I know the truth." There was another awkward silence until I asked, "So the Voultri don't know about you?"

She nodded, "Ya they came to my house when I was 8 and killed my mother while my dad was hunting. Before they came she had hid me in the basement and since I'm half human they thought my scent was just another human in the area. They left and when my dad came back he got angry at him self for not being there to protect her. He first thought that they had killed me and hid my body or taken me with them but then he heard my sobbing in the basement. He buried my mom in the back yard then we moved to Florida where it was sunny so they couldn't find us. Then when I was 10 they came for my dad and he hid me in the trapdoor of are house. I heard there whole conversation and the reason they killed my mom and him was so they couldn't have a kid because a half vampire child was suppose to be very powerful and they didn't want a threat."

I sat there for a second taking her story in so she was alone in the world. I felt bad for her I wanted to make her part of my family but I was not going to endanger them. I turned to her, "Well I can buy you a place a little further away from the city in the woods. Where only you and I can know about."

She looked surprised, "You would do that for me? Your so cool!" I laughed, "I can do better than that I will give you access to my bank account so you can live by your self and I will come and check on you every year because I don't want you getting in trouble or the Voultri coming after you."

She smiled and she hugged me, "So does this mean that you're my brother now?" "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well your helping me, protecting me, and we kinda look alike both brownish-reddish hair, gold eyes. There are only two difference your older and paler." She informed me.

I laughed, "Yea I guess I can be your brother but I can only come and visit you about once a month." She nodded, "That's fine by me. I'm so happy get to have family again. O and I'm Tyler Elise Donner." I shook her hand, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and to your answer your question from earlier I can read minds and yes I agree I think animals make a wonderful substitute."

She laughed she looked out the window and we both saw that it was now twilight. "Best time of the day," I said. She nodded, "I agree. Sorry but I need to go hunting so you can drop me off here." I stopped the car in front of a forest right outside of the city. She reached for the handle but turned back to face me, "Thank you for everything." I nodded and handed her my bank account number and she smiled at me.

She kissed me on the cheek and got out of the car. As I drove off back to my brothers I heard her thoughts. '_Bye Eddie, you're the best big brother in the world. See you next month.' She sniffed the air, "Got to go I can smell Mountain Lion, my favorite."_ I smiled to my self that was my sister alright.

For the next 4 years I visited her every month and kept her a secret from the whole family so if the Voultri ever caught us they wouldn't be hurt. She had bought her self a house not far from the city and she attended school there to and loved it.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed it!! I had my sister read it and see loves it and knows what i plan to do with it and think it will be awsome and hopefully you will 2:):):) But before you can get the next ch. i need 5 reviews PLEASE!!:):):):) Hope to see you in Ch. 2:):):)


End file.
